The subject of the present utility model relates to an improved draught excluder for fastening doormats.
Doormat-fastening draught excluders are known which comprise a tubular sectional member provided with a base having a flat extension on which are arranged upright steel spikes which are to pierce the doormat.
The flat base is secured to the floor by known fastening systems.
A doormat-fastening draught excluder like that described can be found in Utility Model No. 226.331, which belongs to the same applicant.
The problem which those draught excluders present is that the doormat does not remain fixed securely in position and may cause people to trip accidentally.
On the other hand, the draught excluder has to be secured to the floor by means such as screws or nails, which means that it is awkward to fit.
The subject matter of the present utility model has been devised in order to avoid those disadvantages. Thanks to this subject matter, a doormat-fastening draught excluder is obtained which is easy to fit and also to remove, for the purpose of cleaning the doormat, and additionally in which the doormat is fully secured to the draught excluder, thus preventing displacement of the mat by accidental pushing and therefore reducing the possibility of tripping.